


Establishing Control

by LadyCosmos



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, M/M, NSFW, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCosmos/pseuds/LadyCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru want to spice up their relationship.  Haru wasn't really expecting what Makoto proposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Establishing Control

Haru frowned as he walked into the room and saw Shigino Kiusmi curiously studying the pictures Makoto had placed on their shelves. When he and Makoto had talked about trying something different he had been expecting something slightly more tolerable. New sex toys that made Makoto blush; maybe some bondage or role playing; maybe even recording themselves to watch later. What he didn’t expect – and clearly didn’t want – was involving another person. Makoto was his and his only to enjoy and involving Kisumi was especially unacceptable.

Disgruntled, Haru turned to Makoto and arched an eyebrow for an explanation. At least Makoto had the decency to look embarrassed, flushing deep red and rubbing the back of his neck as he laughed uneasily. Kisumi continued to look around their bedroom, studying the small knickknacks they had picked up over the years, watching the fish dart in and out of the underwater castle they had created in the tank.

“I know, I know! But you said you wanted to try something…different. And, I don’t know how – honestly, I hadn’t been thinking about this! – Kisumi and I sort of ended up talking and well…” Makoto let the sentence trail off, which Haru thought was best considering he really didn’t want to know how or why Makoto thought inviting Kisumi seemed like a good idea.

Not soothed in the slightest, Haru watched Kisumi saunter up to them, that frustrating grin plastered across his face. It made Haru’s stomach slightly queasy thinking of letting him see Makoto naked and aroused. It would have been bad with anyone but for some reason, it was completely intolerable with Kisumi.

“Is something wrong, Makoto? Oh! Don’t tell me you didn’t tell Haru about this!” Haru twitched when Kisumi entered Makoto’s personal space, leaning in a little too closely as he spoke. Annoyed, Haru turned his face away and glared at the fish swimming happily in their tank.

“Ah, no! It’s okay. I guess I should have talked to Haru about it before inviting you over. I’m sorry, Kisumi.” The frown deepened on Haru’s face as he watched Makoto and Kisumi from the corner of his eye. Makoto sounded disappointed. Had he actually been looking forward to this? Did he really want someone watching them have sex? Haru didn’t understand his boyfriend, sometimes.

“That’s okay. I understand!” Haru tuned out the rest when he saw Kisumi’s hand wrap around Makoto’s shoulder, noticed the way Kisumi’s body leaned too much into Makoto’s and pressed against him in a way that Haru found completely unacceptable.

A growl started low in his chest, bubbling up his throat and turning into a snarl when Kisumi turned to smile almost ferally at Haru. It was too much for Haru. First having to see Kisumi in their bedroom, then knowing that Makoto discussed their sex life with Kisumi, and now Kisumi touching Makoto in a way that was too intimate for Haru’s tastes. His arms tensed, fists clenching and unclenching as he licked his lips and turned his attention to Makoto.

Of course Makoto would notice the shift in his demeanor. Of course Makoto would know what it meant when Haru looked at him in that way. Of course Makoto’s breath would hitch, his pupils dilating, his tongue darting out to run along his bottom lip before he bit it. Of course Makoto would get his way because there was no way Haru would let Kisumi touch his Makoto in that way and not learn that Makoto only belonged to Haru.

It was surprising to all three of them when Haru grabbed Makoto’s shirt, yanked him out of Kisumi’s grasp and forced him against the wall so hard that his head bounced off of it with a shallow _thunk_. Makoto hissed as he grabbed Haru’s head and brought their lips together in a crushing kiss. Haru pinned Makoto to the wall, his hands moving to grip possessively at Makoto’s hips.

Distantly, Haru could hear Kisumi gasp and then moan lowly. He thought he made out a quiet “Makoto” which only made his blood hotter and his fingers dig painfully into Makoto’s hips. His teeth grazed along Makoto’s jaw, sucking at the spot just under his ear that made him whine and his hips jerk with need. Hearing Makoto moan his name sent a jolt straight to the pit of Haru’s stomach and his groin; his dick twitched in appreciation as Makoto slid down the wall to rub himself against Haru’s leg.

“Haru really likes to take control, doesn’t he?” Kisumi mused, leaning against the wall a bit too close for Haru’s liking. Snarling, Haru gripped Makoto’s chin and turned his head to the side so he could latch on to his neck, leaving a deep red welt that clearly marked Makoto as taken. Giving Kisumi a sidelong glare, Haru twisted his body until he had Makoto covered as much as possible.

“Ah, so that’s how it is, huh?” Kisumi smiled softly. Makoto’s head rolled against the wall until he was staring with glazed eyes at Kisumi, his tongue swiping lazily along his lips. Tenderly, Kisumi reached out and brushed the hair out of Makoto’s face, discreetly adjusting himself with his other hand.

Annoyed, Haru swatted Kisumi’s hand away, replacing it with his own to tenderly cupping his face and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Makoto hummed in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Haru.” Makoto murmured huskily in the crook of Haru’s neck, the vibrations causing Haru to shiver in delight. Nuzzling the skin behind Makoto’s ear, Haru allowed his fingers to drift up Makoto’s back underneath his shirt. He loved the way Makoto gasped, sucking a breath in between his teeth when Haru scraped his fingers down his spine to run along the edge of his boxers.

“Ah, Makoto likes to be touched like that?” Kisumi murmured. “Does he like it when other people touch him, too?”

Growling, Haru pulled Makoto off the wall and pushed him towards the bed, rounding on Kisumi, forcing him backwards until his knees hit the edge of a chair and he sat down hard. With a cry of surprise, Kisumi stared at Haru, eye flicking to where Makoto lay spread out on the bed.  Standing over their guest, Haru made clear that Kisumi was to listen to him and him only.

“Only I get to touch Makoto like that. Or any way.” Stepping back, Haru kept an eye on Kisumi as he knelt over Makoto, pressing him into the bed. Makoto seemed unsure of what was going on but more than willing to give in to Haru’s needs.

Normally, sex with Makoto was a slow buildup, starting in Haru’s toes and fingers and slowing growing to a fire in the pit of his stomach. He loved the way Makoto’s lips would slide down his throat and stomach leaving a cold, wet trail behind that made him shiver. He loved the feeling of Makoto stretching him out or the way his throat closed around his erection. Everything about Makoto was glorious and soothing.

But right then, at that moment, with Kisumi watching and craving to touch Makoto, Haru couldn’t help himself. He wanted to dominate Makoto and possess him. Mark him as Haru’s and make sure Kisumi watched to realize that no one could do the things to Makoto that Haru could. He wanted to punish Makoto for bringing Kisumi into their house. He wanted to fuck Makoto so hard that he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow.

Roughly, Haru grabbed Makoto’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck so Haru could nip and suck its length. He reveled in the little mewls of pleasure that fell from Makoto’s lips, just loud enough for Haru to hear. Not Kisumi.

Grinning savagely against Makoto’s neck, Haru raked his fingernails down his lover’s chest and stomach, over his shirt. Coming to the hem, Haru grabbed it and pulled it over Makoto’s head, struggling as it caught on his shoulders and elbows. He grunted in frustration when Makoto tried to help and only made things worse, a faint smile lifting his lips that Haru wanted to kiss. He could hear Kisumi hissing in the background, the chair creaking as he shifted and Haru had to hide his grin against Makoto’s stomach.

His skin tingled when Makoto scratched lazily down his back, slowly rucking up his shirt with every backwards pull. He moaned in satisfaction, burying his face in Makoto’s pelvis. Makoto’s hands were always so warm and strong, his fingers searching out and finding all these new little spots that Haru didn’t know affected him. Shifting against Makoto, Haru was pleased when he felt his lover’s bulge against his stomach. His eyes flicked towards Kisumi for a moment before slowly working their way down Makoto’s body. He loved watching the way Makoto’s muscles moved beneath his skin, bulging and contracting with each movement. It made his insides twist uneasily, as if he was suddenly falling from a great height.

Now, sitting above his boyfriend, Haru could watch every movement; take in every shift of his body and really enjoy the way Makoto maintained himself. It was extremely enticing. Haru licked his lips as he thought of running his fingers and tongue over each groove, learning the way Makoto responded to his touch over and over again.

“Pull off his pants already.” Kisumi. Haru stiffened and shot a murderous glance towards their acquaintance. Spread out in the uncomfortable chair, Kisumi was casually rubbing himself through his pants, mouth opened slightly as he stared at them. He smirked at Haru before groaning with pleasure at a particularly rough rub. “Do it or I’ll do it for you.”

A feeling that Haru couldn’t place rushed through his body. His senses heightened, his muscles tensed and his heart rate slowed. He felt ready to pounce as he watched Kisumi unzip his pants and push them lower. There was a challenge in his bright blue eyes that Haru couldn’t leave alone.

In a flash, he pulled off both his and Makoto’s clothes. It wasn’t weird to be naked in front of someone; Haru was used to stripping in front of people all the time. But knowing that Kisumi was staring and admiring made him feel strange. Thinking of that gaze directed towards Makoto brought out a possessive feeling Haru didn’t know he possessed. The idea of someone gaining pleasure from watching Makoto made him hot; as if a fire had been lit beneath his skin to smolder and burn him from the inside out.

Energized by the need to prove Makoto was his, Haru pushed himself forward to capture Makoto’s lips in a bruising kiss. It was teeth and tongue and a fight for dominance that Haru needed to win. Makoto groaned pleasurably and wrapped his arms around Haru’s neck, rolling his hips upward as he sought for contact. Propping himself up on one arm, Haru scratched his way down Makoto’s body before wrapping his fingers around Makoto’s cock and pulling roughly.

Makoto gasped into his mouth, his back arching off the bed and Haru smirked as he licked at the shell of his lover’s ear. He loved the sounds he could pull from Makoto’s lips as his fingers played with the thick erection. His thumb swiped lazily around the head of Makoto’s cock before playfully sliding along his slit. Makoto’s hips jerked upwards, his feet planting solidly on the bed as he begged silently for more. Haru’s dick twitched in response as he thought of Makoto’s legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer and closer as he begged to be fucked harder.

Kisumi’s groans and hisses became background noise as Haru focused on Makoto, spread out beneath him, eyes glazing over as he bit his lips. The flush that spread up his lover’s neck was a wonderful purple-red color that challenged Haru to create a deeper, darker bruise. Gently licking the skin between his neck and shoulder, Haru bit the area lightly before attaching with a firm bite.

Crying softly, Makoto tried to detach Haru by bending away from him, dipping his head to knock Haru away. It only made Haru more determined. Reaching up, he turned Makoto’s head away, pinning it to the mattress so he could suck and bite to his heart’s content. Shifting over Makoto’s body, Haru carefully reached between them and grabbed their erections awkwardly. Even pinned as he was, Makoto was still heavier and stronger than Haru; he was nearly thrown off his boyfriend when Makoto bucked his hips.

Being able to destroy Makoto’s calm, steady demeanor thrilled Haru and made his blood sing. He loved watching Makoto come undone; his cries going from encouraging and demanding to begging and needy as Haru drew out his orgasm. He loved how debauched Makoto looked when he came, head thrown back and mouth wide open as he struggled to scream Haru’s name. It was a rush, better than winning, to leave Makoto quivering and mewling on the bed.

“Listen to those cries. Makoto sounds so bad right now. I bet he sounds better if you’d fuck him.” And then there was Kisumi. By all accounts, Haru should have been turned off and angry that Makoto had brought someone else in to their sex life. He should have refused to allow someone to see Makoto like this, spread out and wanting, hips jerking as he silently asked for more stimulation. Haru should have found the entire situation unbearable.

Instead, he noticed that he liked having someone watch. He wanted to show off how he was the only one to make Makoto beg like this; how he was the only one who knew that Makoto liked being sucked right at the junction of his inner thigh. He also liked the way Makoto moaned, his eyes lighting up like fireworks when Kisumi mentioned Haru doing things to him. It made him curious.

Unintentionally following Kisumi’s advice, Haru reached over to their nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, foregoing the condom in a hasty decision. Pausing for a moment, Haru contemplated their positions. Generally, he loved watching Makoto’s face as he came, capturing his screams with a kiss. But today, something inside him made him want to change. To let Kisumi see how Makoto looked when Haru made him come. With a few gentle prods, Haru was able to get Makoto to turn over onto his hands and knees. The view made his cock twitch and a bead of precum slide down his tip.

“Haru.” Makoto begged breathlessly, twisting enough to look over his shoulder. It was incredibly erotic and made Haru shiver in delight. He bent over Makoto’s back, playfully biting his jaw and lips before giving him a soft kiss. The way Makoto melted into him, pushing back just enough to rub Haru’s erection with his ass made Haru gasp.

Growling softly, Haru kneaded his lover’s hips and butt. It was completely unfair the way Makoto moved into the touch, sticking his ass up in the air and inviting Haru to do completely illegal things to him. Biting his lip, Haru poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and Makoto’s entrance. The first finger slid in easily and Makoto groaned deep in the back of his throat. Haru fisted his own erection to keep from coming right there. He heard Kisumi moan in pleasure as well.

“”He sounds so good, doesn’t he? Take your time prepping him. I like watching his face.” Kisumi licked his lips as he smiled at Makoto.

“Ahhhh!” Makoto moaned into the bed, turning his face away from Kisumi’s hungry stare. It wasn’t that Haru didn’t agree with Kisumi – watching Makoto be prepped was incredibly hot – but Haru had other needs at the moment. Not waiting for Makoto to relax around his first finger, Haru eased in a second and curled them.

The cry that left Makoto’s lips was low and dirty; more of a moan than a cry. His hands fisted in the sheets, his toes curling as his hips wiggled, trying to get Haru’s fingers deeper. Kisumi let out a choked moan and squeezed his erection, closing his eyes tight as his body shuddered with denial.

Haru was intrigued at the way he could affect both Makoto and Kisumi. Swallowing thickly, Haru let go of his own erection and grabbed Makoto’s as he twisted his fingers again, scissoring them slightly. The long, low moan that Makoto muffled in the sheets made his blood run hot. His pulse pounded in his ears as he fought against his desire to take Makoto right there. Across the room, Kisumi was biting one hand as the other continued its slow rhythm on his cock.

“Kisumi,” Haru demanded as he slipped a third finger inside Makoto and started a slow, shallow thrust. One eye cracked open as Kisumi took a shaky breath. His face was flushed and his body was shivering slightly when he finally focused on Haru. Not breaking eye contact, Haru thrust his fingers deep inside Makoto as he curled them. In his other hand, Makoto’s erection began to weep, twitching as Haru tightened his grip and refused his lover his orgasm. “Watch. Don’t look away.”

And Kisumi obeyed.

A thrill slowly shot down Haru’s spine as Kisumi opened his eyes and watched as he fucked Makoto with his fingers. Kisumi’s rhythm matched Haru’s as he jerked Makoto off, his thumb travelling over his slit as Haru toyed with Makoto’s. It was intoxicating the way Kisumi jerked each time Makoto moaned. Haru discovered that he liked exerting control over the two men. He _really_ liked it.

Deciding he’d played enough – and he simply couldn’t wait any longer – Haru pulled his fingers out of Makoto and released his hold on Makoto’s dick. His lover sighed softly, panting as he lowered his head to the sheets and recovered. Kisumi had paused as well, eyes manically bright as he caught Haru’s gaze.

Lovingly, Haru placed kisses along Makoto’s back leading up to his neck and shoulders. Nipping lightly at the skin, Haru grabbed Makoto’s hips and lined his erection up with Makoto’s entrance. There was a soft keen from Makoto as he twisted his head and begged Haru with his eyes. Haru gave Makoto a tender kiss, running one hand through his hair, before straightening.

“Kisumi.” His voice snapped through the soft pants and moans in the room. Kisumi swallowed thickly and caught Haru’s gaze. His entire body was trembling and his cock was leaking earnestly. “You’re not allowed to come before Makoto.”

The look of pained obedience Kisumi gave Haru made his stomach flutter. He had to take a deep, calming breath before continuing.

“And don’t look away.” With no warning to Makoto, Haru pushed forward, his eyes closing in pure pleasure as the heat and pressure of Makoto overwhelmed him. Makoto accepted his cock so eagerly, as if he had been made for him. Once he was fully seated, Haru cried in ecstasy and dropped his forehead to Makoto’s back.

He didn’t even have to move. The little spasms racking Makoto made his entrance clench and unclench around Haru, pulling and pushing him and driving him crazy. After a long moment, Haru raised his head and found Kisumi was watching them intensely. His lips were red and wet, his neck and face a splotchy red as he fought for a deep breath.

Not letting their gaze drop, Haru pulled out of Makoto nearly the entire way and slowly, torturously slid back in to him. A long, high pitch keen filled the room and Haru didn’t know if it was from Makoto or Kisumi or himself. But it sent a blaze of fire right to his groin that made him snap his hips and thrust deep into his lover.

“HaRU!” Makoto’s voice broke as his head snapped back. His shoulders and arms were quivering as he held himself up. His hips kept pushing back as if to get Haru deeper inside. Obliging, Haru pulled out and thrust in completely. He kept his rhythm slow but his thrusts hard. He loved hearing the snap of his hips against Makoto’s ass fill the room followed by his boyfriend’s cries of pleasures. And mixed in were the soft, throaty moans from Kisumi who was gripping his erection so tight, Haru’s wasn’t sure he wasn’t in pain.

“Yes, yes. Fuck him hard, Haru. He looks so good I want to touch him.”

Possession reared its ugly head in Haru when he heard those words. Roughly, he grabbed Makoto’s hair and pulled his head backwards, biting into his shoulder hard. He wasn’t sure if Makoto cried in pain or pleasure but a part of him didn’t care. Makoto was his and only his.

His thrusts became harder and deeper as Makoto relaxed around him. Each one felt like an eternity inside Makoto, wrapped in his heat. Haru growled in pleasure as Makoto bucked against him, his hips jerking out of rhythm occasionally as Haru hit a particular spot.

Blood was pounding through his body as Makoto begged for release. Begged for Haru to touch him.

Relenting, Haru gripped Makoto’s erection and swiped his thumb over the head, thrusting inside Makoto at the same time. It didn’t take long before Makoto’s back arched like a taut bow, his pants becoming choked as he sat on the edge of release. Haru bent forward and bit his ear lightly before whispering Makoto’s name huskily. Like a snapped rubber band, Makoto’s tension released and he came hard and messy over Haru’s hand.

It was almost too much, the way Makoto gripped him, his orgasm making his muscles tighten and release. The world exploded around him in bright white fireworks when Makoto panted his name. He buried himself deep inside Makoto as he came, thrusting shallowly in an attempt to get deeper. Haru was too far gone into his own orgasm to even consider Kisumi. He was too focused on the way Makoto’s muscles moved beneath his hands, shifting as Makoto helped Haru ride out his orgasm.

When he came to, he was still buried inside his lover, arms wrapped around Makoto’s chest as they both shivered in delight. Glancing up, Haru noticed that Kisumi still hadn’t come, his eyes were bright with tears and his erection was weeping. Licking his lips, Haru fought to catch his breath.

“You can come now.” And Kisumi did. Nuzzling against Makoto’s neck, Haru didn’t bother watching the event. Nothing could compare to Makoto and how he felt and looked. But, Haru considered as he rolled off of his boyfriend and curled up between his arms, there was something to be said for this new experience.

Perhaps, just perhaps, they could work something out with Kisumi for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Les Frites](http://lesfrites.tumblr.com) who encouraged me and made me see the wonder of KisuMakoHaru.
> 
> We're dirty, dirty people.


End file.
